


[Art] Oink Oink / Abolish the Police

by cloudycelebrations



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ACAB, American dream is a lie, Anti-police sentiment, Art, Banned Together Bingo, Butt-freeform, Cops as Pigs, Cops kill innocent people every day, Gen, Or "art", Playing with Food, Steve and Bucky hate cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudycelebrations/pseuds/cloudycelebrations
Summary: Steve loses a bet with Tony and has to attend a police appreciation picnic. Bucky goes with him for moral support because they both absolutely despise the police.My challenge was to fill the "Anti-Cop" square on my Banned Together Bingo 2020 "Gentle Giant" card, which for me means that I would feel comfortable handing this to a 10-year-old. I went with art because, although I am not an artiste or very talented at drawing people, it helped me come down from the tension of protesting. Art heals!Soon to be accompanied by a not-gen ficlet about this cop buffet that I would not hand to a 10-year-old.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	[Art] Oink Oink / Abolish the Police

**Author's Note:**

> Comment just to tell me: how would you like to see Marvel superheroes abolishing the police in fic, art, or comics?


End file.
